Just a Childhood Hating Parody: The Rugrats Movie
by Godzilla2915
Summary: You may have read the last three parodies, but this one is different. There is a change I wanted to test that will be very, very, very, very disturbing. Will Tommy get along with his new brother, Dill? This is a parody, it won't be the same as the movie. Rated T for language, gross moments, and scary moments. Rating is just barely under M. But that's just for the scary moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Childhood Hating Parody:** The Rugrats Movie

…. I'm going to hate myself for making a parody of this.

**Chapter 1**

I have the VHS of this and saw the trailer of the Rugrats special 'Runaway Reptar'. Does anyone even know what that's about? They just drove right into the screen and poof, they're there. I don't even know if that was supposed to be pretend because they didn't show any reality footage like they always do.

Oh my God, Little Bear! And the Peanuts and … wait, wait, this is just those commercial that will be useless years later. Actually what's with this? I know I'm doing a similar joke like this, but what's with the commercial. I know they're just other videos and not like food or cleaning equipment, but shouldn't they have these on channels and not VHS that we've already bought. The point of ads are for making money and not charging the viewer.

(Sees the CatDog short)

"Ahhhh, good times… O.K, on with the Parody that I'm going to kill myself after doing.

* * *

A small picture of the Rugrats was showing, to make a comparison about being on the big screen. Why haven't anyone else tried this, I don't know.

Tommy shoots the milk which came out of the screen and created the title. Wow, I never realized that the title screen was just splattered milk. Weird."

A jungle came on as the camera travels to an old temple that has two large statue of the Godzilla spoof, Reptar. Was this how I was first introduced. Gotta give Rugrats credit big time!

We see the Rugrats climbing up the mountain to the temple with some rope. They made it to the top and walked into the temple.

"This place gives me the Juicebumps." Said Chuckle played by … Chuckle?! Wait, wait, hold on! Stop!

* * *

Everyone stopped and I marched right to the producer which is not Godzilla2915 because we would be breaking the rules. I am also not Godzilla2915, even if I sounded just like him.

Mr. Producer, why are we having the actual characters in this parody that may include sex jokes later on?

"I want money!"

Alright, this is not the time to be a stereotype.

"O.K. We just wanted to try this. The original characters will just be acting differently. We're still experimenting. Like that volcano project.

You mean the one that shot real lava. Well this will be a disaster. I looked at the innocent Rugrats. Are you sure about this?

"Do you have to monologue everything?"

I was born like this, boss. But I might as well give this a try. Wait, are Phil and Lil going to have a sexual relation.

"Good God, no! What the Hell is wrong with you?!

But we, and I … never mind. I marched right to my spot. Continue.

* * *

Bats flew out of a Reptar Statue's mouth.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Phil with blood on the side of his mouth, what?

"Very back." said Lil in a worried tone.

Tommy took out his whip. "Don't worry. Jam Bond never goes back for the safety of others." He said dressed at James Bond.

They gasped when they saw the chomping stone jaws which isn't really a good trap. Chuckie began to monologue, which is my job, as he introduces every Rugrat.

"That's Tommy Pickles, the bravest baby I ever sawed." Tommy looked at the jaws. He took a small panda cub and threw it in. It chomped on the poor endangered animal to death. Tommy used the time it took to chomp and jumped right in unharmed. He what?!

Phil and Lil took each other hands and jumped in. "That's Phil and Lil, they eat human flesh." ….what…..

Chuckie looked at the jaw and placed his head between the stone mouth. "And I'm Chuckie, I don't want to live anymore." What, What, What, What!?

Tommy then used his whip to wrap Chuckie around and pulled him in. "Unfortunately Tommy always gets in my way." He said as Tommy looked at him looking ….. I'm sure somebody already made a gay relation joke with them before.

They marched forward and found the treasure, a golden monkey. They climbed on top of each other to reach for the treasure, but oh no, it turned into a banana split! That actually doesn't sound too bad.

The temple began shaking and then a stone ball with the internet troll painted on it came rolling after them. It chased the Rugrats to where the floor was separating, showing a blue glow from something. Phil, Lil, and Tommy jumped over it in time, but not Chuckie. Shocking.

Chuckie held onto the edge as a wooden gate thing or whatever was closing the entrance. Tommy turned around and saw Chuckie holding on to dear life as the rock was coming closer. Tommy just ignored it and ran off. Even though he wasn't like that a moment ago.

Chuckle looked behind him as the stone was going to crush him. "My ticket to happiness." O.K, Chuckie was not like this during the show.

The stone reached Chuckie and … smashed him?! The stone was then stopped because the floor is splitting. But who cares? Chuckie's ….. no wait, that's right. The stone was actually Tommy's mom and … what happened to Chuckie when that rock a.k.a DeeDee smashed him … reality time!

* * *

"Tommy, what on Earth are you babies doing here? It's not like babies to be at their homes with their parents.

The Rugrats screamed as the banana split fell to the floor. So someone set up a banana split and just left it in the refrigerator? I don't get it.

The Rugrats ran into the parlor and slammed right into the glass door as Chuckie monologue that the fun times are over. "Even though our Grandparents say that we're in our prime time by comparison."

So after some serious injuries; Tommy's mom, DiDi, tired picking her baby up, but due to her pregnancy, fat, Phil and Lil's mom Betty had to help her. "There you go DiDi."

"Ahhhh!"

"For the last time, I'm not a lesbian. I'm married to a man who has the women roll."

They opened the glass door outside where Susie was standing with her father that's ….. what happened to his skin color?

The backyard was decorated for the baby shower. An adult was talking to the Dark Goddess of Evil herself, Angelica.

"What a lovely party dress." She complemented the sailor suit.

"Your soul belongs to me!" said Angelica with a demonic voice.

Susie came in and laughed.

"I shall devour your descendants!"

Other words, Grandpa Lu's sister was organizing an illegal dog fight. She threw Spike in with a rapid sheep. "Twenty for the sheep!"

Chuckie's dad, Chaz, noticed DiDi knocking down a table with her not fat. "My wife's dead."

Suddenly Angelica's mom, Charlotte, looked at the pregnant and not fat DeeDee. "It's a boy, I saw the trailer already."

"Brothers fight to the Death!" said Betty

DeeDee mouth dropped. "Lipschitz says it's a girl."

Charlotte's cell phone rang. She answered it and listened to Jonathon. "Jonathon, yes … yes …." She turned to DiDi. "Jonathon says that Lipschitz is pathetic. And that I should really get myself tested."

DiDi picked up a copy of Lipschitz book about proper child caring. "You …. You're all filthy infidels!" She began beating everyone to death with the book. "Lipschitz is God!"

As the blood shed was going on, the Demonic Angelica was at the window of the basement. Her arm had stretched inside, leading to the back of her father, Drew.

She was moving her mouth that was matching everything Drew said. He and Tommy's dad, Stew, were arguing.

"Pushy!"

"Lasy!"

"Why can't you listen to me!?"

Drew was scolding Stew about getting a real job to support his wife and kids. "Hey, my inventions will get me somewhere." He shown Drew the toys he had made. "Once every toy is sold to a child, I will activate the hypnosis and soon I shall rule the world!" laughed Stew while lighting shot in the background.

"Ahhh Bzzzz!"

The two brothers turned around and saw an electrocuted Grandpa Lou. "Fifteen miles!"

They both ignored him and Stew showed Drew his new invention, the Reptar Wagon.

"Was this ever an actual toy?" asked Drew.

"Naaaa, we're not that big of a sellout." Even though a wagon of that would have been awesome!

Stew handed Drew a newspaper. "It says here that this Japanese guy will give a winner $500 bucks. I will then use it to invest on my nuclear hand gun that will turn everyone into Communists!"

"You do realize that in today's standers that's uuuuuuuu…" Suddenly Drew's jaw fell off as Stew was looking away.

"Uh oh." said Angelica as tentacles grew and took the jaw to re-attach it. "Useless."

"Hey, the world will bow to me. I make the most advance toys like that plane sized pterodactyl up there and this wagon that shoots real fire!"

The Reptar wagon suddenly shot flame from its nostril right at the gas line.

The explosion burned Grandpa Lou. "Fifteen miles!"

Stew used a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. "I'll still rule you all!" He noticed that Drew was not there. "Where is he?"

Behind him, pieced of Drew were being pulled back to Angelica. "I desire COOKIE!"

Up in Tommy's room, the babies found that it was half blue and half pink. "Is your bedroom a transvestite?" said Chuckie.

"Hey Tommy, where's your baby sister?" asked Lil.

"I don't know, but I really need to see if someone can survive a cobra attack."

Then Angelica came in, carrying cookies with her dress. "Cookies feed my hate!"

Phil and Lil looked at the cookies. "Any people bits?" Lil asked with the cutest voice ever.

"Non today. Everyone shall gather for the Hell spawn that will be brought upon Tommy."

"Me?" he asked in a worried tone.

Angelica smiled as black slime oozed from her mouth. "Once every year, a human woman will bring another infant into this world. The old infant shall be cast away to the deepest pit of human suffering. There you shall witness the suffering of the Jews that were tormented by the son of Satan, Hitler. The only food you will have are the gullible fools that follow Hitler as a God."

"Mmmmmm." Phil and Lil began rubbing their bellies.

"Hey, you forgot to add me and the goat." shouted Grandpa Boris with a goat next to him.

Suddenly they all heard music. Angelica's ears began to bleed. "My soul nemesis." She looked outside and saw Susie singing. "Her heart is still pure and her talent is actually real. My voice shall extinguish her light."

Outside; Susie was singing about how a baby was a gift from above, until a lady in a suit came. "Hey, I have to shut you down. Religion is not allowed to be talked about in public activities. People of other faiths will be so hurt that they will perform suicide. But evolution is perfectly fine."

Then Angelica came and sucked the lady's soul dry. She turned to everyone and began singing. "A baby will destroy your curve."

The voice of Angelica was hypnotizing everyone. Susie took notice of this and started singing. "A baby is a gift, a gift from above."

The forces of God and Satan struggled for control of the living. The people struggled as they decide to give in to good or evil.

Angelica then made one final note. "A baby is … is … NOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Her voice shattered every glass in the neighborhood and caused DiDi's water to break.

"It's time!"

Betty then ordered everyone to get to their places. "Go get Stew. Howart, start the engine. Susie, you disappear from the rest of this movie!"

The goat suddenly went on a rampage and broke a sprinkler. Water began shooting out into the air.

"Fifteen miles!" said Grandpa Lou as Tommy gave him a wtf look.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

So the Rugrats gang drove all the way to the first church of Lipschitz. No seriously; it's an actual church. They ran right passing mothers praying to their God to the counter where a nurse is working at.

"Hey, you're too early! Go away until next week."

Unfortunately she had forgotten the super human strength all women in labor have. Didi jumped from her wheelchair and grabbed the nurse's neck while still crushing Stew's hand. "GET THIS KID OUT OF ME BEFORE I GO HULK ALL OVER YOUR SORRY ASS!"

The nurse quickly took them to a nice and clean place for her to deliver her baby, a farm?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, A JOKE?" asked Didi

Everyone looked around and saw the farmer working and a cow. "Come on up here darlin and we'll push that plant out of the garden."

"This was decided by the Almighty." explained the Nurse as she points at a statue of Lipshitz. "Next room."

It's an ocean aquarium.

"She's having a baby, not a gabilla …. Gorilla …. Whatever fish!" shouted Didi's mother, Minka.

"Oh don't be like that." said the Nurse. "There is nothing to fear."

"THREE THINGS! ONE, IT'S UNDERWATER! TWO, I'LL BE IN A DIVER SUIT. THREE, A PREGANET WOMAN IS ALREADY USING THAT!" shouted Didi as she attempts to kill Howard with a pair of safety scissors.

Just then Susie's mother, Lucy, came out from an elevator. "Hi Didi, I just-" but then the nurse pushed her back into the elevator.

"There's still more options!"

She took everyone to the next room, a bar.

"GET ME SOMEWHERE DECENT RIGHT NOW!"

Next room, a shopping mall with a very disturbing Santa Claus.

"YOU'RE THE REINCARNATION OF BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!"

Next room, prehistoric times with a pack of velociraptors waiting for their next helpless meal.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND FEED YOU TO ANGELICA!"

Next room, a strip club.

"Giggity!"

Lucy later came back and karate chopped the nurse. "O.K. let's get you to your room Didi."

They placed the babies in a playpen as Didi explained that everything will be O.K. This however did nothing to cheer up Tommy.

"It sounds like your sister really is losted." said Lil.

Tommy became deeply disappointed. "Now who am I going to test if plugging a fork into an outlet is safe?"

"I will." volunteered Chuckie.

"No that's o.k. I'll just buy her a new one."

Phil and Lil looked at each other with shocked faces. "You're just going to forget about your lost sister?" asked Phil.

"Yep!"

The Rugrats Knocked the easily weak playpen and crawled pass Grandpa's unnoticed. Like in all the episodes.

"Got any fives?" asked Boris.

"Fifteen Miles!"

"Can you say anything else?"

"Sprout!"

So the Rugrats found what they believe to be a baby store. Then …. Oh no, not a random song!

The babies began singing while making dick jokes. Then they all peed upwards and …. Good God this is sick! Their piss made a rainbow, and they're not all boys, and they're wearing diapers! Bring the Grandpa's in right now, please!

"Sprout!"

So they brought them back and someone makes a Big Lipped Alligator moment joke, which someone must have already done.

Meanwhile; Didi is now pushing her new daughter (cough)son after killing half of the staff.

The baby traveled through the ….. CGI … I don't know what it is and he was then born.

"Oh Did, she's so beautiful, she's …. She's a boy!"

"Ew, Gay!"

The baby was brought into Didi's arms. She however was not happy at all.

"He was supposed to be a girl. MY GOD LIED!" After several hours of crying, she looked at a bookshelf. "Perhaps my faith was wrong." She moved her hand toward a Bible, passed it and moved to an 'Origin of the Species', passed that and moved to a book about Alien Ancestors, passed that one and moved to a book about the world being a video game, then passed that one too and finally grabbed a book about Scientology.

"This must be the true way."

Later on; everyone went inside Didi's room to see the miracle.

"Tommy, there's someone I like you to meet." They sat Tommy down on Didi's bed to see the little baby in her arms. "Tommy, this is your brother Dil. Dil, this is Tommy."

"Huh, baby." Tommy said quietly.

"OH MY GOD, TOMMY TALKED!"

(Cut, Cut, replay.)

"See, they already like each other."

All seemed like a beautiful moment, until Dil grabbed Tommy's nose.

He was released from Dil's grasp and started crying, until he felt different. Tommy felt his nose and found that it was gone.

Everyone gasped as Dil had pulled Tommy's nose right off.

"MY BABY …. Why is there no blood?"

Everyone looked at Tommy's nose and found no blood. He looked directly at Dil and smiled. "So you have uncovered the truth, chosen one!"

"What the?!" The door suddenly opened and in came another Tommy.

"I thought I locked you up for good." The Tommy on Didi's bed peeled off its skin to reveal that it was not human; but a half- scorpion, half-kangaroo alien. "The chosen one must be eliminated."

The alien readies his tail to kill Dil, but then the tail was cut off. "Arhhhhhhh!"

Dil, holding a boomerang, leaped out from Didi's arms and stabbed the alien with a samurai sword. The alien screeched in pain as its yellow blood was shooting out everywhere. "You have … defeated me …. But my race will ….. destroy you all….." The alien fell to the ground and died.

"HORRAY!"

Everyone cheered for their new hero. Tommy was about to walk in to congratulate him, but then Betty shut the door on him. "Well that was a start."

(Ten millenniums later)

At the Pickles residence, it was replaced by futuristic buildings run by humanoid robots.

(Ten millenniums ago minus four weeks)

Dil has successfully destroyed every enemy of peace at their house. Millions of dead body parts were scattered on the front yard. Some were Al-Quida, communists, molesters, the cyborg clone of Joe Stalin, Disney, Fox, and Youtube commenters.

Inside; Didi and Stew were praising their new son for saving the world.

"You're our hero." cheered Didi.

"You will be my greatest enemy when I take over the world." said Stew.

At the playpen; Tommy was wonder what is wrong. "Why is my brother crying?" he asked as Dil was just sitting in his highchair drinking from a bottle like a normal baby.

Chuckie looked at him and turned to his brother. "He's not crying, you're supposed to get jealous."

"O.K."

In the T.V. room, Angelica was watching T.V. as Grandpa Lou was sleeping in the recliner and the goat they're still keeping was behind the recliner.

On the T.V, a commercial was on showing the Banana Brothers. "The only Monkey circus in the world. The Banana Brothers, coming into this movie next scene."

"GRANDPA, CAN YOU GO TO THE CIRCUS WITH A NAME THAT CAN EASILY BE MISTAKEN WITH A PORNO?"

The goat then charged at the back of the recliner, causing possible damage to the old man's back. "Sprout."

Angelica glared at Grandpa Lou with red eyes. "It's unwise to go against me."

* * *

Meanwhile; at a coffee shop next to a train track. Uhhh is that supposed to be for traveling engineers? There's only one track. They can't all just stop there and wait their turn. It's not McDonalds.

Anyway; the Banana Bros. that kind of remind me of Mario and Luigi for some reason began arguing about who will watch the Monkey.

"Wait a moment, why are we arguing about. Let us both get coffee, the Monkey cannot possibly escape and take the train with them."

Monkeys escaped and they started the train. As the train goes on, they monkey began acting like monkeys. … that's is? Nothing out of the normal? Just them acting like typical monkeys? Ooooookaaaayyy.

They managed to drive off the track and crashed right into the forest where …. Wait, how long was the monkeys there before the Rugrats found them? They could at least been found long before that. What was it, a few days? They weren't just in the middle of the forest, the tracks were right there! It is probably be best if I let these questions be asked by anyone that want to review this. Maybe someone that reviews things in the past, or someone that reviews any animated movie and rates them by characters, story, etc. Wink, wink.

* * *

That night; Didi was reading a story to Tommy. "And so, the wizard knelled down to the boy and said, 'Get off my property!' And so the boy lived-" She was interrupted by Stew.

"Didi, I can't think of a worth lullaby for our hero."

So Didi dropped what she was doing and helped Stew sing a song. Well at least this one is not gross and didn't pop out of nowhere, also this leads to Tommy feeling like he's completely ignored by his parents.

"Baby please, rest your head. Now it is, time for bed. Please stop, don't you see? I want you weak for hot tie … in your eye."

Outside with the rain pouring, Spike howled some sort of end tone into the air where the clouds looks like a scary face.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tommy, why do we have to stay in this box?" asked Phil as Lil sits next to him in the crate that the Reptar Wagon will be stored in.

"Just something adventurous." explained Tommy as he stuffs the inside of the crate with a nuclear device and a timer. He took out a crayon and attempted to write a message with his scribbles. "To Japan, love U.S.A."

"Hey Tommy, can I come?" asked Chuckie trying to climb in.

"No, you have to stay and live."

"Oh…" Chuckie then sat on the floor with depression.

Grandpa came in and saw the babies in the crate. "Sprout, Naaaa that's getting old." He pushed the crate over and found the nuclear bomb. "What sort of clock is this? Darn young people and their fashion." Grandpa picked the bomb up and looked it over. "Maybe Morgana will like this."

And that is why you only saw Morgana in one episode.

The Rugrats walked over to the pallor and found Dil. He was talking to someone on a television while he had a blankie in a cage.

"So it turned out that all the blankies are alive and evil? I'd never even expected they somehow harness enough power to kidnap the real Chuck Norris and replaced him with the Anti-Christ."

Dil made some baby babble while the blankie hissed like a serpent.

"Dil, that's Tommy's blankie." Chuckie and Tommy walked in while oblivious to what's actually happening.

"Yeah, I got that before you were launched out."

Tommy tired reaching for the living blankie, but Dil whacked him with his rattle. "No, Bankie bad!"

"He's not very nice." stated Chuckie right before Dil whacked him too.

"Oh look, it's Captain Obvious." said the man on screen.

"That joke doesn't make sense in this situation sir." said a man off screen.

Lil came in and told Tommy that he was doing it all wrong. "Here, watch." Lil walked to Phil who's holding a Reptar action figure, not a doll. She took hold of the toy and started pulling.

"It's mine, Philip!"

"No, it's mine, Lillian."

"But that's my Reptar." explained Tommy.

"Oh yeah."

Tommy looked at Dil who was shaking a Teddy Bear holding a set of keys while the blankie looked irritated. "Teddy bad!"

Tommy slowly came closer to Dil with a suspicious smile. Without warning, Tommy took hold of the bear, only for Dil's rattle to be turned into Thor's Hammer. "Mine!" The force of the swing pushed Tommy right into the wall.

Meanwhile; Stu and Grandpa was bringing the Reptar Wagon up from the attic. "Hey Stu, remind me how I'm able to lift this at my age."

They placed the Reptar Wagon on the floor just as the doorbell rang.

Outside; Angelica was assembling her dad. "Why I ate his soul I do not know."

Stu answered and Drew brought Angelica inside. "Your wife should cheat on you." He slammed the door, right on Angelica's arm.

"Haaaaaa, this cannot go on any longer!" Angelica started coughing and soon pushed an egg right out of her mouth. She threw it on the Drew parts and they instantly turned alive and assembled.

Drew got up and looked around. "Where am I?" Suddenly his eyes turned pitch black. Angelica was controlling Drew's mind to make him forget what currently happened, while Stu paid no attention. Angelica walked toward the T.V. room as Drew shout out. "You Suck!"

He slammed the door, but it wasn't enough to close it. He just walked away while nobody knew that the door was open. You heard right, the babies were able to escape the house because of Drew himself. This was all his fault this whole time.

Stu walked into the pallor and found Tommy and Dil fighting to the death. Well actually Dil just kept whacking Tommy away as Tommy tried running back to get the bear.

Stu tried breaking it up by giving the bear to Tommy. Dil slapped Stu's hand and body slammed the bear before it could escape.

Tommy just sat down and cried. Feeling bad, Stu brought him to the basement. He placed Tommy on a desk and took out a pocket watch. "I wonder if I should explain to Tommy that this is a watch and not a compass. Naaa, I'm sure he knows that."

Upstairs; the other babies have just witnessed the Reptar Wagon. The twins came up with the idea to bring Dil back to the 'Baby Store' and get Tommy's 'money' back.

As they placed Dil inside, Tommy walked in and saw the activity. "What are you doing?!"

Lil started explained that they were bringing Dil back, but Chuckie realized something. "Hey, I thought you were in the basement."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

Phil looked over to where Tommy was walking from. "He's right. You were walking out from the kitchen. Didn't your daddy bring you downstairs?"

Lil also took notice of this. "And wasn't the only door to the basement over there." Lil explained while pointing the other way.

Suddenly their questions turned to arguments with sh*t jokes ….. Moving on.

Angelica was watching a documentary about George W. Bush. The argument was annoying her too much to enjoy. "Hey, I'm watching something about one of my successes. Thou shall be silence!"

She marched right in and began yelling in Latin as the world shakes. Dil looked up and saw Cynthia. He looked closely into the dolls eyes and found they were looking at the captured blankie and the dead teddy bear. "Dolly spy!" He took the doll from Angelica's hands.

"My life line!"

They began tugging on the doll until Angelica lost. "You shall all die!" She kicked the wagon and it started moving toward the open door. Angelica saw her program and forgot about the doll. "I shall return."

Seeing the Reptar Wagon moving, Chuckie assumed that it will get by a car. "My ticket to freedom." He jumped right in and the wagon rolled onto the street. Heading toward their adventure, even if that one kick from a three year old could possible add enough force to even push the wagon out of the house.

When the babies left, the Delivery Man came. He asked the sleeping Grandpa. "I'm here to pick up the non-living object for Stu." Without waking up, Grandpa just told him to take it away. The Delivery Man looked around and only saw the goat. "That must be the Reptar Wagon. Oh boy!"

The delivery man got closer to the goat. "Baaaaa (Are you idiotic? I, sure, am no object. Do you at least see holes in that crate?"

"Baaaa." answered the Delivery Man as he took the goat and stuffed it in the crate.

Outside; Spike was barking as everybody ignored him ….. what was his dog house doing in the front yard?

Angelica was yelling at Spike. "I told you to silence! My life line shall be …." Angelica looked to her side and found her doll gone. "My life line!" She marched out of the room to seek her vengeance. "You infants shall….." She found that the babies are gone, and so was Cynthia. "Cynthiaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her demonic scream could be heard all through the city.

* * *

Speaking of the city; the wagon was still running like an actual car. How did Stew make this so babies and operate it?

They were driving like a drunk driver, leaving death in their path. So far they've successfully ran over an old woman, caused two car crashes, and killed John DiMaggio.

* * *

Back at the house; Angelica jumped out dressed as George Bush with roller skates. She rolled to Spike and unhooked him. "Hell Hound, find the infants and devour their souls!"

So Spike ran off with Angelica being pulled.

Inside the house; Stew came up from the basement talking to Didi on the phone. He noticed Grandpa sleeping and the wagon gone. Grandpa woke up and explained that they've must have picked the wagon up.

"That's great." He listened to Didi on the phone. "Sure, I'll put Tommy on." He looked around the room. "Pops, where are the kids?"

Grandpa got up and looked around. "Last time I saw them they were playing in the …" Suddenly they came to a horrible realization.

"The crate!"

Stu then told Didi he'll call her right back. "Don't worry; the kids are defiantly not missing. Please go to the spa and not make a quick stop at the grocery store and come right back."

* * *

Elsewhere; the babies were still driving like a drunk. (Play 'I am Reptar' song)

While dodging some cars with the people refusing to do a damn thing to stop the kids, Chuckie was being very impatient with his death. "I'm gonna jump!" Chuckie tried to get off, but Dil held him back.

Down the street; a boy scout was helping an old man down the street. "Come on, your house is just across this street."

Suddenly the Reptar Wagon came and ran over the poor, innocent, road.

"Were those babies?" asked the boy.

"Meh, just help me in the house and into the tub." answered the old man.

"Hey, there's that pedo we've been looking for!" shouted a cop.

The Rugrats continued to drive down the rood causing more death. They came to a park where a wedding was going on. The bride and groom were listening to the priest. "They caught the real pedo moments ago. Now will you please stop accusing us and go after that purple dinosaur again!"

The bride and groom looked at each other. "I will be the best wife in the whole …. What is that!?" She picked up a long strand of hair from her groom's shoulder that was defiantly not hers.

"Oh crap….."

"You ….. you filthy, cheating, heartless, orgy lover, pimp! I hope you die!" Then the wagon ran over the bride to death.

"Oh …. Uhhhhhhhh." The groom was now surrounded by the bride's family as his family just lowered their heads in fear and embarrassment.

The next place the Rugrats drove to was the firehouse. They crashed right through the door and slammed into the over with oil being used, which caused a grease fire. The Reptar Wagon drove through the back door.

The firefighter ran over to the fire. "Why is there a fire here?!" "They can't start here!" "We fight fires, fires stay away from us!" "Why is this happening?!" "He put fire out in other places!" "We broke reality!" "Quick, put this out!" "But it's paranormal!" "Just use water!"

Miles away from an explosion; the Rugrats were traveling straight toward a Mario Kart gag with spoof characters due to copyright. They knocked Mushroom man out of the race and drove passed fat, greedy man and gorilla person. They drove into an item block and got a bomb-bmob. They dropped it behind them and the explosion killed the two racers.

The babies drove faster and knocked away Cock-Tease Princess, making Super Good-Guy the only one in the race. If only the hero wasn't far behind because he kept driving into obstacles.

The babies made it through the finish line and won first place!

"Congratulation!" said the announcer standing near the large trophy. "You are our-" Then the babies ran him over him too.

They'd escaped the Mario Kart gag and drove right to an unfinished road that will lead them only to the fall of death. "Finally!" Chuckie held his arms wide open for his death to come, but then Superman flew by and picked the wagon up before they fell.

"Why me? Why always me?"

Tommy looked up and saw Superman smiling at them with his mouth open. So Tommy shot a piece of Kryptonite into his mouth. Superman let the babies go and they continued their rampage as Superman actually dies. They drove passed the only witness, Lex Luthor, and Tommy flipped him off.

Their final location was a mattress company. They drove right into a truck and stopped. The driver closed the back gate and jumped in. The truck drove off without anyone getting killed …. Until a meteorite struck the factory.

After that; Stu and Grandpa were driving right behind the same truck. Hey Stu, look over here! Stew looked away as the gate opened for a few seconds. Stu looked back at the truck and started cursing. "I'll rule you all!" Stu put the window down and took out a laser and shot the tires. The truck swirled and drove off into the forest.

Inside the truck; the babies were enjoying the ride, except for Chuckie. "These mattresses couldn't possibly make us safe enough to live."

So the truck drove down the hill, to set the babies into the dangerous wilderness. All because of Stu and Drew! They are the true antagonists, not Scar Snout!

.

.

.

.

That's the name of the wolf.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

Due to me going away to college and I only have the VHS copy of The Rugrats Movie, this fanfiction will not have any more chapters until further notice.

Sorry, blame college.


End file.
